The Blue Box
by The wild primrose
Summary: This the story Eliza and how she meets the Doctor and how they have an adventure of a lifetime. Strange events lead to these two meeting and what starts out as exploratory adventure soon turns into a battle to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Eliza and how she met the doctor, and how he takes her on the adventure of her life. For the Doctor this takes place in-between the Ponds companionship, when they are living normal lives the doctor is off on adventures. The Doctor knows he meets Eliza for a reason he just doesn't know what it is.

Eliza lived a normal life, it was a good life she was very thankful for it, its just that's all it was just a normal life. When she was a young girl she dreamed it possible that one day she would be a princess in a tower waiting for her love to find her. Then Eliza would go on to read books on sci-fi and adventure and began to crave a wild life with life-threatening adventure. She grew out of these impossible fantasies, but in the back of her mind she always thought about how the main character of almost every story starts off bad, or normal, or unsuspecting. She would tell herself that she was in that part of the story and all she needed was a white rabbit.

That white rabbit was just something made up although, and as she got older the more she accepted that.

Eliza had a good life , she lived in small town, went to a great school, and lived in a lovely home with her mother and grandmother. Eliza's grandmother moved in with them 6, maybe 7, years a go. Her husband died 7 years ago and she went to live in an old folks home. That is until they asked her to leave, kicked her out as her grandmother said. When Eliza asked her grandmother why she got kicked out her grandmother replied " they said it was because I was too wild, old folks homes like that are where people go to die so they like it quite and boring. I was just to perky, youthful, and spontaneous for them".

Eliza didn't mind her grandmother living with them, she loved her grandmother very much, but there was something kinda off about her grandmother.

Her grandmother would sometimes make up these stories, but she actually believed them. She would be perfectly normal one second and then the next she would be talking about how she once went to the moon, or how she had a cell phone when she was 20( which was impossible because they hadn't Been invented yet. She would also say things like " don't you love these sandals I got them in Ancient Rome, they have the best shoes there". Eliza never corrected her grandmother, or tried to tell her she was crazy. She enjoyed listening to her grandmothers stories, in fact she was a little jealous of her grandmother. Her grandmother got to live an adventures life, even if it wasn't real it was real to her.

It was an typical Tuesday night. Eliza had gotten home from school and was now she was sitting on the couch doing her homework while her mother and grandmother watched J_eopardy_ . Occasionally there would be a history question in which her grandmother would shout at the TV " The show has the answer wrong, I know I was there !". Which would lead to Eliza quietly laughing into her hand.

" Eliza would you mind taking Remus out ?" asked her mother. Remus was a black husky they adopted a few years back.

" Eh do I have to ? Its so cold outside". But she got up anyways and walked to the door and got the leash on Remus's collar as her mother gave her a thankful look.

" Here put this on real quick, it will keep you warm" said her grandmother as she came towards Eliza with the ugliest coat Eliza had ever see. It was orange, puffy, and looked like it had some weird discoloration.

"Thanks Gran, I will look like a pumpkin, but a least I will be warm. Come on Remus lets make this quick." Eliza replied as she went out the door.

It was one of those cold nights where you can see your breath and you don't have to be out there for very long to already feel jack frost nipping at your nose.

Eliza looked up to the stars as she stuffed her hands in the jacket's pockets.

But her hand was jabbed by something cold and metal, when she pulled it out she could see that is was a key, and a pretty unique one at that.

It defiantly did not belong to any of the locks in her house.

She dropped the key back into the pocket because she heard a weird noise. It was hard to describe but if she had to she would say it was a mix between an elephant and a leaf-blower.

She shook her head because that did not really make sense why would someone be blowing leafs at this time of night or why would there be and elephant?

Then suddenly Remus lunged forward and brought Eliza with her. Remus dragged Eliza a good ten feet and then stopped suddenly and just stared forward.

When Eliza looked up she saw something extremely out of place. She had never seen anything like it before. Right in the middle of her yard was a blue Police Public Call Box.

Eliza was shocked but felt drawn to it as she stepped forward. The box gave off a kind of glow that Eliza noticed as she walked closer and closer, but then she stopped because she saw that the door was opening.

Then a man stumbled out of it, he was dress kinda strange, just to point out a few details he was wearing a bow tie and a fez. He looked at Eliza and said

" Hello there, good to see you again! Did you miss me?"

So there is chapter one ! I know the doctor wasn't in that chapter very much, but it was all very important set up! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up some time next week!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, but Eliza is my own creation.

It took me awhile to take time and write this, I have it all planned out in my head I just have been so busy with holiday stuff. But here is the next chapter for The Blue Box, its a little long!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 :Inside the Blue Box

Eliza felt as if her jaw hit the ground.

" What are you standing there for? Come inside its freezing !"said the strange man.

Eliza almost felt numb, she was so surprised she did not know what to do. She felt Remus pull forward into the strange box, pulling her along with him.

Eliza did not think her night could have gotten any weirder then a strange box appearing in her yard and then a strange man coming out of it, but then it did.

Eliza did not know what to expect when she was pulled in, but what she saw defiantly far beyond expectations.

The first would that came to her mind was, Big. Impossibly big.

I was like stepping into a small ball room, except it was all colorful, light up like Christmas, and looked space-like.

In the center of it was this contraption with a cylinder and buttons/ levers all over it.

It was at this point that she realized that the strange man was talking.

"- Well any ways long story short I am banned from another planet and I lost a good fez, but that is besides the point ! Tell me now, how are you ? I know is has been awhile , well I do not know how long it has been for you, its been awhile for me." He said has he ran around the center console pushing buttons.

Eliza still just stood there taking it all in, she did not know how to respond.

He looked at her with excitement " something is different about you Elizabeth, but I just cant put my finger on it" then he got more serious " is it the hair, no no. Is it your younger then when I last saw you, no no that is not it either."

Eliza found it strange that he called her Elizabeth, no one ever call her by her real name that just call her by her nick-name Eliza.

She looked at the stranger and said " maybe its this ugly orange jacket, it does make me look like a big pumpkin". She smiled and he smiled back

" I would have said a carrot, but you do look rather pumpkin-ish also".

For Eliza she thought this must be a dream so she might was well relax and see where the dream goes.

But then the man turned serious again, he and pointed some kind of light stick at the door and Eliza heard it lock.

"What was that noise and what is that light stick you have?" she asked.

He turned to her and said "pumpkin or not you still are not Elizabeth, she would know its a sonic screwdriver."

At this point Remus, who had been stiffing in the corner, came to her side and bared his teeth at the man.

" I do not know what or who you are, maybe a clone, maybe a hologram but you are not Elizabeth Conner."

"That's because I'm not Elizabeth Conner, I'm Eliza Farren, her granddaughter."

His Expression went from serious to happy to sad, as he lowered his sonic screwdriver.

"How old is she?" he asked.

" 82" Eliza responded.

His head dropped as he looked at his shoes and said " I promised I would come back" he didn't really seem like he was saying it you Eliza, but instead just to himself.

" So that means it was all true" Eliza said.

" What is true?" asked the man.

Eliza looked at the man and said " All the stories she says about crazy adventures in past, future ,a space. It was all true, everyone thought she was crazy, but she wasn't" .

The man smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders.

" Wait there is something else, she would sometimes mention this doctor that would say things or take her some of the unimaginable places, we all thought it was more made up stories and she was thinking about her medical doctor, but she wasn't was she?"

Eliza looked at the man and said " no she wasn't she was taking about you ! You are the Doctor!"

" Yes I am, and would you like you go on one of those unimaginable adventures ?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So that's chapter 2. I really loved what all this set up and its going to launch a great adventure! Stay tuned for more, but I probably wont be able to write the next chapter till after the holidays.


End file.
